Vipers
by oooh why not
Summary: Sold into sex slavery, Serena finds herself in the company of cross dressers who are in high demand among customers with a penchant for the unusual. Beaten and harassed, Serena tries to escape only to thwarted every time by the man with long black hair and kohl rimmed blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Sorry. I don't even own .0001 of the sailormoon empire.

A/N: Hello! Welcome to my fantasy land. Please enjoy this short story and be merry! There are some who will be less so, but hey its almost christmas so please feel free to bombard me with your thoughts!

_Sold into sex slavery, Serena finds herself in the company of cross dressers who are in high demand among customers with a penchant for the unusual. Beaten and harassed, Serena tries to escape only to thwarted every time by the man with long black hair and kohl rimmed blue eyes._

Chapter 1:

Lunacre Village lay to the southwest corner of Shielden Forest, the fields and tilled pasture separating the village from the trees. A peaceful settlement, the village folk were a tight-knight community, stopping at nothing to defend and protect one another. At the arrival of less than savory men, the camaraderie among them was about to be tested...

* * *

As the sun streamed through the dense canopy overhead, light turned the murky woods into a much friendlier place. As bugs crawled out from beneath the undergrowth to welcome the sun, there were others who were less excited. Shying away from the sudden warmth, the viper shifted beneath the leaves, his forked tongue darting out, catching scent particles in the air. Drawing his tongue back into his mouth, he processed the scent and settled into position, his body coiling as he readied himself. _Bloody humans._ They never did learn. With enough venom to waste, he waited patiently, eager to sink his teeth into the fools.

Picking their way through the undergrowth, brother and sister paused, their surroundings eerily quiet. Placing the carcass they carried between them on the ground, the siblings stared at the undisturbed patch of rotting leaves meters away.

Apprehensive, Serena tightened her grip on the bow, wishing she had never asked her brother on how to catch a snake. Fighting the urge to run, she remained perfectly still, sweating in places she never thought possible.

"Sam, I don't think I want to do this anymore," she whispered, the panic starting to build.

"Be quiet," he hissed. "It's too late to back out now and we're close."

"But I'm scared," she whined pathetically.

"Stop being a child and pay attention."

Motioning for the long, curved bow, Serena handed it over to him wordlessly. Watching as he moved closer to the snake's territory, she rested a hand against her throat as he prodded the undergrowth with the end of the bow. After several minutes of watching him prod here and there, she relaxed slightly, giving a nervous laugh. "Well, I guess you were wrong, Sam. It's obvious there's no-"

Lunging from beneath the rotting depths the viper struck, it mouth wide, its fangs bared. Screaming, Serena staggered backwards falling over the deer as she tried to get to her feet. "Sam, _run_!" she screeched. Forgetting the first rule when confronted by a snake, she turned and ran, dragging the carcass with her.

With his heart still hammering in his throat, Sam swallowed several times. He had not expected that. Having avoided death by a mere inch, he thanked his lucky stars. But before he could draw another breath, the snake had recoiled itself, its angry hissing filling the air. Preparing itself for another attack, Sam felt his bravado go down hill. Staring into those mean beady eyes, he was no longer so keen to cut off its head and use its venom. Motionless, he suddenly cracked a smile finding the situation comical. After this was done, he would no longer proclaim himself the snake expert.

At the edge of the woods, Serena slumped gratefully against an oak tree, her face flushed from exertion. With her knees raised, she sat with her legs parted and sighed as the sun warmed her face. Turning to look at the carcass lying beside her, she almost laughed, the big doe eyes gazing blankly up at the sky. Amazed she had even made it out of the woods without getting lost, she shifted, turning her head to stare into the trees. After waiting for a little over half an hour, there was still there no signs of Sam. Placing both hands to her mouth she muffled a scream. _Sam! _

Bolting upright, her eyes widened. Having only thought of herself, she had completely forgotten about her brother. With images of him lying dead, she was about to rush back into the woods, when a figure emerged from the shadows.

Recognizing him instantly, she ran to him and hugged him tight, relief at seeing him safe.

"Sam!"

A little taken aback, Sam hugged her back. "It's all right, Serena. I'm all right."

Remembering the snake, she shoved him hard. "You idiot! What happened? I thought you were the expert!"

"Well...let's just say there'll be no more snake catching for me," He said with a smile. "Come. Let's go home and celebrate your first kill."

* * *

Approaching the houses that lay off the main centre of the village, Serena frowned at eerie silence. Normally buzzing with activity, the village was completely void of people and crazed animals. Thinking it very queer, she was about to voice her concern to Sam when she caught sight of a familiar figure.

Standing in the doorway, their father was looking more solemn than usual as he smiled sadly at them, the sight of the carcass failing to please him. Pulling a face at his odd mood, Serena opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she noticed the men crowding in behind him. Strangers, she turned wary eyes to her father who looked at the ground, shifting restlessly beneath her scrutiny.

Looking back to the trio of men who were regarding her appreciatively, she took in their expensive silks, the rings weighing heavily on each finger. Noticing the distinct marks tattooed on the sides of their faces, she paled. She had seen those marks before. Evil dressed in fine clothes, they were traders, procurers, pimps. Men who lived off sex and violence. And then, she knew. Her father had sold her virginity.

Feeling her eyes water, she stared at Sam who stared back equally horrified. As gazes met and fell away, Sam was the first to leap into action. Shoving their father back into the men behind him, he reached for her as they turned to run back the way they had come. Skidding to a halt as big, burly men emerged from neighbouring houses, they froze; the sound of drawn swords impossibly loud.

"Give her up boy and we'll leave you unharmed," one of the men laughed, his rotten teeth glistening with saliva.

"Never," Sam snarled.

"Then you leave us no choice."

A/N: Come back soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't even own .0001% of the SailorMoon empire so don't get ideas.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for your time! I wrote this on a whim and thought ah hell no one will be interested, but I am very surprised. Thank you. I re-edited the first chapter as I felt I did not provide enough information in order to write this chapter. So for those who have read it since its publish date, please have another read and enjoy.

**Warning: Violence and sexual themes.**

_Chapter 2: Capture_

As the men hemmed in, a voice rang out.

"Sam, give her up, son!" the elderly man pleaded from the doorway. "It's too late."

"_Be quiet_!" Sam shouted whirling around to face the man he had once idolized. "Do _not _speak to me. You are no father of mine!"

"Strong words," the man with the rotten teeth remarked, picking his nose and flicking a ball of snot in the air. "The pain a father must feel at hearing the words. Good thing I got rid of my kiddies as quickly as I did. Bashed their heads in with my own fist. Pitiful little things." As his minions laughed in response, he smiled. "Well, then enough of the family drama. I do believe it's time for a bit of sport." Looking Sam up and down, his smile deepened. "Time to go, pretty boy."

"_Nooooo!"_ Serena screamed as the men lunged forward, her brother barely having time to reach for the bow slung across his back. Watching in horror as steel rammed through his unguarded torso, she covered her mouth with both hands as Sam stiffened, an agonized cry escaping his lips. Jerking violently as swords tore from his flesh, blood sprayed high and low, the agony driving him to his knees. Placing both hands on the ground in front of him, he panted, the blood streaming from his wounds; his body losing too much of the vital fluid.

Too traumatized to speak, Serena fell to her knees besides him. Flinging her arms about him, she wept against the side of his face, his solid frame weakening with every breath. "Sam," she sobbed.

Struggling to speak, Sam clamped his teeth against the pain. "_Run_," he managed to whisper as his eyes rolled back in his head, his arms giving way. Collapsing to the ground, he lay motionless, his blood soaking the dirt beneath him.

Sprawled across him, she sobbed into his blood stained clothes. Grief made it impossible for her to save her own life.

Unable to take any more of the woman's wretched crying, the thug disrupted the touching scene and hauled the weeping woman up by the hair. Relishing in her shriek of pain, he wrapped an arm about her waist, turning her to face her father as she struggled against him half-heartedly. "Stop your weeping and say good bye to your father wench," he whispered in her ear.

Staring into blue eyes set deep in the haggard face, Serena searched them thoroughly. A man she had once loved dearly, all she felt was a burning hate. Not once did he try to stop the butchering of his son.

As the silence stretched on, the man tightened his grip on her waist, taking the liberty of moving his hand higher, resting it just below the curve of her breast. "Since you refuse to say goodbye, come with me willingly. I don't want to hurt you and the traders want you unharmed. Fight me and we'll kill your father and the rest of the people in this miserable village," he laughed.

Feeling the anger rise at the mention of the villagers, Serena gritted her teeth. She could picture the cowards cowering behind their barred doors and windows. Witnesses to the death of an innocent man, she would see them all in hell.

"I don't care," she whispered.

"What did you say?"

As Sam's last word played over and over, she clenched her hands in her dress. "_I. Don't. Care_!" Screaming out the last three words, she threw her head back against his face, the force of the movement breaking his nose. Hearing the crack of bone and the delayed cry of anguish, she jammed her elbow into his side. Freed from his slackened grip, she ran.

Unable to dodge the men who came at her, she was lifted right off her feet. Locked in a tight embrace she shrieked, the man holding her captive squeezing the life from her.

"Let her go!" Rotten shouted, wiping the blood from his face as he spat at the ground. With the traders still present, they would not pay him if he let anything happen to the girl. Watching the brute put down the troublesome woman, he stalked towards her grabbing her jaw in his hand as he forced her head up. Staring into cornflower blue eyes, a slow smile spread across his face. So the bitch wanted to play? He would show her why he was one of the most feared thugs in the land.

"Since you've decided not cooperate, let's play a game. I count to thirty and you run for your life," He grinned, the blood in his teeth a horrid sight. "First man to catch you has the honor of giving you your first lesson in pleasuring a man."

As a resounding cheer rang all around, Serena paled. She was in trouble and she knew it. Turning to run, the men's laughter followed her like the wind.

* * *

With nowhere to go and with only seconds to escape, Serena raced towards the one place, the one man who could help her._ Andrew Miller_. As fear and adrenalin propelled her forward, she dogded, leapt and tripped in her haste to safety. Ignoring the pain in her side, she spotted the familiar sight of the Millener's and ran full speed at the door. "Andrew!" She cried, pounding furiously. "Help me!"

Barring the door with the chair, Andrew placed his hands over his ears to muffle the anguished cries. Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he looked to his wife who stood weeping by the window, muffling her sobs with a fist to her mouth. Torn between helping his friend and saving the lives of the villagers, he fisted his hands in his hair in torment and willed himself to stay still. There was too much at stake. Between saving a single life and a hundred, he choose the latter, well aware that the guilt would stay with him forever...

When the door remained shut, Serena knew there would be no help from the man within. Overwhelmed by disappointment and fear, she sobbed as she slammed herself against the door. Weeping in exhaustion, she slumped against the door. Escape was pointless. As the thugs found her, their knowing smiles, leering stares and deliberate approach had her fainting in terror.

* * *

Throwing the unconscious woman into the carriage, the henchmen glared at the cross-dressers inside. "Don't touch her."

Smiling in amusement, Malachite flicked his hair. "Now why would I want to touch that filth when I can do this instead?" Grabbing Zoicite, they kissed, working tongues and lips as the henchmen slammed the door in disgust. Pulling away, they winked as they stared at the woman.

"Poor thing."

"We could still save her." Seiya said quietly, his eyes lingering on her blood stained face.

"Don't get ideas."

"But-"

"You know why we can't, Seiya." Malachite said solemnly. "We took an oath remember? Besides, they won't be able to touch her yet. She has to go through the initiation stage first and we all know who's in charge of that."

"Lucky bastard," Seiya muttered.

Smiling, Malachite put an arm around Zoicite who snuggled against him. "I feel for you. Truly I do. But perhaps, if you're lucky, this farce of ours will come to an end quickly and if she remains intact..."

"Then she's mine."


End file.
